You Never Know
by Crayon-Snob
Summary: COMPLETE! Kitty and Lance have a passionate night together which only leads to problems for them. Lance has to leave town, and what will happen to Kitty without Lance around? Pietro, Kitty, Lance triangle. Read and Review! Please let me know you read it!
1. Going and Coming Home

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men they belong to Marvel. If I did own the X-men, Evolution would still be going strong and we'd have the answers to many unresolved issues, also I would be rich and would not have to resort to writing fan fiction.

Note: The italics are thoughts.

**You Never Know**

Sometimes We're Wrong Right??

_Damn, I wish she weren't so perfect, or so young..._

Lance looked around his apartment surprised at how normal it seemed even though he had just ruined his life the night before. Just because she was the only person who had ever actually cared about his existence it made sense that fate would rip them apart. He was four years older than the fifteen year old Pryde but he often forgot the age difference due to her maturity. That had been his first mistake. She was a minor and he had forgotten.

Of course her parents had decided to walk through the same section of the woods where he and Kitty were making love. Things had gotten a little bit crazy for the young mutants when her parents ran through the woods mistaking her cries for a call for help. When her father realized what was going on Lance was certain that he was a dead man. In a bittersweet moment the older man told Lance he would refrain from pressing charges on one condition. Lance had to admit the old guy knew how to play his cards.

That's why he was packing, getting ready to leave town. Statutory rape wouldn't look good on anyone's records, much less someone who had already been found guilty of several minor crimes. The real kicker was that Kitty's father wouldn't let him say goodbye to her. He had to leave her but he'd make sure she knew where he was going.

He knew better than to write after he'd gone, letters could be kept from her, he'd leave her a note explaining everything. And maybe, just maybe, she would wait for him. With that decided he threw his duffel bag over his shoulder, took one last look at his apartment to make sure he hadn't left anything important; and walked towards his forest green Wrangler.

Can Anyone Hear Me??

Three Months Later

_I can't believe my parents are making me do this..._

Kitty was crying as she walked towards the medical clinic. How could her Jewish parents make her do this?? She looked over at her mother who had come with her for legal reasons. Because Kitty was a minor, the abortion couldn't be performed without her mother's signature. As they walked up to the desk to get the paperwork Kitty began to reflect on whether she could ever forgive herself for killing a child. Her child,but not only hers; this was the baby of the man she would always love. As her mother handed her a pen to begin filling out the forms Kitty began to skim them. First and last name, middle initial, date of birth, reason for the termination, and then the box you had to check if you were positive you wanted to end the tiny life inside you. Just as Kitty had finished filling out the paperwork the secretary called out

"Pryde, Katherine"

Kitty and her mother rose and handed the secretary the forms. Fidgeting nervously as the lady looked over the paperwork, Kitty waited.

"Katherine, I'm sorry there's a problem with your paperwork you didn't check the box indicating you're sure about the abortion."

"I know, that's because I don't want to get an abortion," she said while staring at her feet. "I'm Jewish," she explained glaring at her mother.

How Long Has It Been ??

_She's eighteen now..._

Lance impatiently waited, as he listened to the phone ring on the other end. Finally after what seemed like ages Someone picked up.

"Hello," he heard his old friend answer.

" Hey, Speedy I'm back in town and I was wondering if you know where Kitty Pryde is ?"

"Oh, the one that you had a thing for right," Pietro asked looking at the girl across the room from him. "I'm pretty sure she's still living with her parents, she goes to the college though; so I'd be careful about when I decided to visit."

"Okay, thanks man, we should get together soon." Lance's voice expressed his relief that she was still in town.

Say What??

_I'm not sure about this..._

"Who was that," Kitty inquired, carefully examining the man who had just asked her to marry him a week ago.

"It was just an old friend, who's back in town for a bit. No one important," Pietro answered. "Have you considered my question, Kitty? I need an answer, but I'd wait for you forever."

_High praise from a speed demon _Kitty thought to herself glad that her suitor wasn't a telepath as her thoughts drifted back to the father of her child. "I've considered it and I'm still not sure about my answer. I have to get home to put Anna to bed, she can't sleep unless she knows I'm home"

"Think about it," he said before asking, "Do you have classes tomorrow ?"

"No, I don't have any classes; I have to go in to tutor though"

"Goodbye, I'll see you tomorrow," Pietro said as he leaned in to kiss Kitty goodnight.

Where Is She??

_She's going to the college, so I just have to find out her schedule.._

"Is this the Xavier University," Lance spoke into the phone.

"Yes, how may I help you," asked the feminine voice on the other end of the phone line.

"I need to know Kitty Pryde's schedule, I'm an old friend and I've been having trouble finding her."

"Hold please, I need to check."

Are You Serious??

_They can't possibly mean ..._

"Hey, Kitty have you heard the news," her friend Jenna asked as she slid into the chair next to Kitty. She didn't wait for Kitty to answer (being friends with the school gossip columnist had it's drawbacks), "Everyone's talking about how Lance Alvers is back in town!!! Can you believe it? after he picked up and left without telling anyone he was leaving he just came back!! How crazy is that?"

"Yeah, Jen it's crazy, I have to go okay can you tell Professor Xavier that my mom called and Anna's sick or something? Okay, thanks see you tomorrow." Kitty was running off school grounds before she finished speaking. Lance was back! How could he have left without so much as saying goodbye to her. After all when he had left he'd said he loved her. If she was lucky he still would. She ran as fast as she could phasing straight through the trees. She knew if he was really back, for a while at least he'd be staying at their place; the little tree house he had built for her after she told him she'd always wanted one. She had hung around there for weeks after he left needing to feel close to him. Wondering why he'd left her. She slowed down as she got closer to the Giant Oak tree. She reached for the rope ladder and began the climb up.


	2. Making Decisions

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just love mutants and by writing this fan fiction I hope they become more widely accepted. LOL! Keep reading and review review review!!

WHAT??

_Why are you so worried..._

Feeling frustrated, Lance decided to head back to the tree house. _She was supposed to be at the college today, so why wasn't she? _Lance took a deep breath to calm himself as he parked the Jeep.

_It's okay. You'll just have to find her some other _way. Lance reached for the rope ladder, and felt a breeze behind him. That could only mean one thing.

"Pietro how have you been man?"

"I'm alright I just decided to see for myself if the rumors were true, I guess they are since you're here. What're you back in town for anyway?"

"I have to talk to someone that I have unfinished business with"

"_If_ that someone happens to be a petite brunette, she's taken," Quicksilver mentioned casually.

Lance grimaced. "By who?"

"By me."

Both men froze as they heard the sound of a cell phone ringing coming from the tree house.

Did You Really Have To Call Now??

_Shit, it's home. Might be about Anna._

"Hello, hey Mom"

"Kitty you were supposed to be home an hour ago where are you?"

"Something came up, I'll be home soon. Tell Anna I love her, Bye."

_Maybe the guys didn't hear that. I could phase out but then they'd both know it was me up here anyway. I guess I'll just sit here and wait._

Pietro was, not surprisingly, the first one in the tree house. Lance wasn't far behind. "Kitty, what are you doing here," Pietro asked.

"I come here to think sometimes. Lance I haven't seen you in forever," she stated coldly.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Pietro I'll see you tonight," Kitty said pointedly.

"I can take a hint. I'll pick you two up at seven."

Lance and Kitty watched as Pietro's blur faded from sight. They looked at one another in silence for several minutes.

"Why did you leave without telling me," the young woman's pain was obvious. "You told me you loved me and then you just left after I slept with you. I guess that's what you really wanted. You didn't really love me you only said that so I'd sleep with you."

Is That What She Really Thinks??

_She never found the note I left..._

Lance felt the earth begin to tremble underneath them. "Kitty." He watched her reaction pleased that she froze the instant her name left his lips. "You know me better than that, or at least you used to. I still love you, I never stopped. Remember the night that your dad found us in the woods?" Lance rushed on not waiting for an answer. "He told me if I left he wouldn't press charges. I had to go if I had stayed he would've had me thrown in prison. He wouldn't let me say goodbye"

"My father," she stated just beginning to process the information. "Lance can you meet me around ten at Legacy's Lake ? I have to go home and check on Anna before Pietro comes to pick me up."

"I'll be there, um who's Anna?"

I'm A What??

_Oh my God he doesn't know about our daughter..._

"I'm so sorry. Lance I should have told you the minute I saw you.

Anna is my- our daughter. She's almost three and she's gorgeous. Hold on," Kitty dug through her violet purse hunting for a picture. "Here you go." she watched him as he studied the picture. "She has your eyes. My nose though."

"She's ours," his amazement was reflected in his voice. "I want to meet her."

"I want you to meet too," Kitty conceded. "We were planning on having a picnic tomorrow. I'm sure it would be alright if you came with us, just meet me here at 12:30, okay?"

"I'll be there."

What Do You Mean You Invited Him??

_She invited Lance.._

"Listen Pietro I know you're not happy that I invited him, but he deserves to meet his daughter. Besides I'm not with him anymore, I'm with you." Pietro listened impatiently as Kitty rambled on. "It's not like the two of you are competing. I mean hell, Pietro we're practically engaged-"

"Practically, but we're not because you can't decide whether or not you still have feelings for him," Pietro said effectively cutting her off. Her silence told him that his guess was right on target. "Kitty, I love you. But you need to decide what, or who you want." Pietro paused, considering what to say next as he watched tears begin to form in her eyes. "I can't be with you if I think you really want him. I love Anna too, you know that."

"Pietro, I just need some time to think alright? Things are getting a little crazy for me right now," she explained.

"I understand that I just need to know that _I'm_ the one for you."

"You are it's just that- his coming back is bringing a lot of- I just never had any closure and that's all I want."

What she said made sense to the silver-haired mutant, but he just wasn't sure if he could trust her about this.

Are We There Yet??

_Great, I wish I'd known that he was coming.._

Lance made absolutely sure that he was at Kitty's by 12:30, only to find that he wasn't the only man who'd been invited. If his sour expression hadn't shown everyone present he wasn't pleased, the earth's rumbling certainly had. He sneered, "I didn't know he was coming." Jerking his head to indicate Pietro. Then spotting the tiny brunette in Kitty's arms he said, "You must be Anna, you look just like your mother." Looking up at Kitty he asked, "What should she call me- I mean is it okay with you if she calls me 'Daddy,' or should I be Lance?"

"Well," Kitty replied, "You are her father, so I guess you're 'Daddy.'"

"Good." Talking to Anna once more he began, "I'm your Daddy, hon. Fu- I mean, um, gosh you have no idea how weird that sounds. I hope you like peek-a-boo I kick butt at that game." Lance was surprised that as he was speaking the little girl's smile grew. "I guess you like me."

"Okay everything's all ready so let's head over to the park"

"Fine. Kitty, I'll carry Anna we can walk from here," Pietro jumped in throwing Lance a look full of contempt.

How Can I Choose??

_They're both great but Lance left me and Pietro's always been here for me. Even after Lance left..._

"I know Rogue," Kitty spoke into the phone letting out a sigh of exasperation, while watching Anna color a purple dinosaur. "But I just can't get Lance outta my head. I love Pietro, I really do, but I love Lance too."

"Girl," Rogue's lazy southern drawl made it evident she wasn't from New York. "You have to make up your mind and I can't do that for you. Listen, if you don't make a choice soon you won't have one left. I get that it's a really crappy decision you have to make, but don't make one and you're stuck alone."

"Rogue, why do you have to make so much sense? You're right and I think I know who I'm gonna choose, but I need to be sure whatever I choose is right for Anna too. Bye Rogue"

"Talk to you later, Kit"

Choosing?

_Are you sure this is right..._

"Pietro, I would love to become your wife," Kitty looked at herself in the mirror trying to decide what to tell Pietro tonight. She'd made him wait long enough, and Rogue was right- she had to make a choice. She was thinking out loud as she muttered under her breath, "Or you could say Pietro I love you,but it's just not right"

Alley Alvers- Thanks you're my first review!! Here's the update you asked for.

WhiteWolfChickie- I love having multiple points of view it helps me get more inside each

characters head which is awesome!!

FelineFairy100- Honestly I have no idea which couple this story is going to end with I'm

a hardcore lancitty fan, but I refuse to restrict myself to particular

couples just because **I** like them.

LadyChriz- Thank you!! Glad you like it.

I'm sorry that I didn't write in Rogues accent, but I decided y'all really didn't want to read the slaughtering that I would've made of it. Make sure to tell me in your review who you think Kitty should end up with Lance or Pietro? If y'all have any ideas let me know, if I like them I'll try to work them in! I'll update as soon as I have enough written, and can get to the internet again! Hopefully I'll get my own connection in July for my birthday and can update more frequently then! Seventeen in two months minus two days!!


	3. Secrets

How Long Have You Been There??

_WHAT THE HELL..._

Lance watched from the windowsill as Kitty spun around in her chair surprised to see him there. "How long have you been there," she demanded. "And what makes you think you can just barge in here without-" Lance wasn't in the mood to listen to her rant at him. He just needed to feel that she was close. He pulled her into his arms encircling her, knowing even as he did she could phase no matter how much he wanted her to stay close to him.

"Kitty, tell me that you don't want this- that you don't want us and I'll leave." Lance held her tightly to him taking in her scent. It had been so long since he'd smelled the combination of strawberry and mango that was unique to her. "Kitty, please, I need to know." He was trying to squash the glimmer of hope that came when she leaned into his touch instead of walking straight through him as he had expected.

Why Is This So Hard??

_God, I've missed this..._

Kitty knew she should pull away. Lance had left her for Pete's sake. But a few night's ago at the lake he had been so sincere. He was the same guy, but he had changed since she'd seen him last. He was more sure of himself and he knew what he wanted. Right now she had no doubt that he wanted her.

"Lance, we," Kitty struggled to force her words out. She needed so badly to lean into him. "We can't do this."

"But we both want it. Why deny ourselves, when we've already had to wait so long?"

Kitty barely tried to resist as Lance kissed her and took her to the bed. "Pretty-Kitty, just tell me now if you don't want to do this."

"I want to."

What Is This Called??

_I need to know if she loves me or him..._

Pietro left his house early and decided to drive to Kitty's taking his time so he could think. He passed people walking dogs, and children playing in the street, he barely noticed. He was too absorbed thinking of how much better his life had gotten since he'd brought Kitty into it. Sure, he'd been a little deceptive in the process of bringing her into his life, but that didn't matter now. Did it? Why was he all of a sudden feeling guilty about swiping a little note? All he'd done was find a note in their stupid tree house. It was addressed to Kitty, but he knew what it was, he'd seen Lance muttering to himself about having to leave town: he had decided to grab his opportunity. He'd always wanted Kitty and now he had her, but it felt...wrong somehow. _What are you doing Pietro guilt isn't your thing._

What Did I Just Do??

_This feels good... OH MY GOD YOUR DATE KIT YOU ARE AN IDIOT..._

Kitty practically sprung out of bed when she remembered she was supposed to go out with the speed demon. She phased through her closet door searching for an outfit that would make her appear innocent. She remembered Lance was still sound asleep in her bed as the bedroom door flew open.

FelineFairy100 Sorry, but I couldn't help myself plus Lancitty got more votes.

LetsMakeBiscuits7 Thank you

Artistic-Angel1825 Here's the update you wanted

Alley Alvers That is the best review I've ever gotten. (Watch it- I tend to get sentimental.)j/k

Umi Pryde Well it's set with the evolution characters, but I'm one of those writers that mercilessly bends details. The idea with Kitty's mom is just my bending the location of the institute. Also thanks to both you and the first reviewer that informed me of the whole Jewish thing not being applicable, but it's her reason and I'm sticking to it.


	4. This is so not Good

The Accident

_What was that..._

Lance sat up in the bed to see Pietro looking from him to Kitty and back. "Listen, Pietro let me explain-"

But Quicksilver cut him off, "You two don't need to explain anything I knew this was going to happen as soon as you," he threw his head in Lance's direction. "Were back in town, but I need to give Kitty something." He zoomed over to the girl and handed her a small envelope. "I guess I should apologize, but I'm not sorry for what I did. Kitty, spending time with you was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I'm a different man because of you just read the note it'll explain everything," he said as he sped out of the house to his Ferrari. He backed out of the driveway without looking so he didn't notice the kids playing in the street behind him. His face paled as he heard a crunch beneath his tires. He stopped leaped out of the car to see what he had run over and immediately dialed 911.

**So my birthday's in a little over a week and since you guys can't send me presents I'd love reviews instead. I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated in so long but my Sims missed me and I had serious writer's block, and a term paper past due- not the best excuse I know but term papers are a pain in the butt.**

dark-emo-gal I'll probably mention Logan and Kurt in the next couple of chapters

Numbeh 013 I'm so glad you love the story! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy as a writer.

felinefairy100/imissmycupcake/artistic-angel825/Evil Lobster Girl I finally got this up so enjoy!


	5. Running

Hey everyone I'm actually seventeen today so as a special birthday gift from me to all my readers I'm upadting both stories today, but I won't be able to update too soon after because Saturday I'm going to the beach for a week. Sorry, but I'm not missing that to give you people your updates. :)

artistic-angel825/felinefairy100- You'll have to read and find out!! I'm evil I know.

Evil Lobster Girl- As always, I'm glad you enjoyed it, it was a little cliffy wasn't it?

Numbeh013/imissmycupcake- Thanks for the birthday wishes and here's an update!

Klutz911- I will and I'm glad you're enjoying this story.

Juno aka Jinx- I'm all for Lancitty too, but I'm not quite sure how this is gonna end yet!!

What Happened?

_Half-Pint can be so unwilling to see the worst in people..._

"Half-Pint," Kitty looked up from her daughter at her old friend. "I can't believe you forgave the bastard that hit Anna."

"I didn't forgive him exactly, I just told him-"

"You tried to make the ass feel better because he ran over your daughter, he should be trying to make you feel better, your the one that's hurting here."

"I know, I really do it's just that- I feel really bad for him."

"You know it's not right to marry someone because you feel sorry for them, Half-Pint," Logan said with his usual growl.

"I was never planning on mar- Rogue's been talking to you hasn't she? Never mind I already know. Listen would you mind staying with Anna while I go grab a bite to eat, I don't like to leave her alone... I want someone she knows to be here when she wakes up."

"Sure I'll stay with her, but she's in a coma Kitty, they don't always wake up.." Wolverine stated.

"I have to believe she's gonna be alright," Kitty grabbed her bag and left to get a bite.

Maybe

_I can't believe he actually hit my daughter..._

Lance walked into his daughter's hospital room and saw her lying in the bed. She looked as if she were sleeping, but he knew better. He watched her for a few moments and then noticed Wolverine staring at him. "Hi, how've you been?" He asked nervously knowing the man had never liked him.

"Better than Kitty, that's for sure. Pietro's no good for her..I almost think he hit Anna on purpose." Logan stated and wasn't surprised when he felt the earth shaking underneath his feet. "You still do that when you're angry?"

"Reflex, you really think he'd do that?"

"You tell me, you lived with him, but I think if he thought your only connection to Kitty was Anna, and she just happened to be playing behind his car..." He drifted off.

"You think he'd try to kill my daughter to get to Kitty?"

"No, to get you away from Kitty."

The Note

_I totally forgot about this until now..._

Kitty read over the note again. Pietro had written that he'd always loved her, but knew she would be happier with Lance. She knew Pietro and that wasn't like him. When he wanted something he fought for it. So the note was either a lie or the truth about what he felt for her. Kitty sighed and finished her veggie-burger. She walked to her car sat down in the driver's seat and cried before leaving to go to the hospital.

Pietro

_I think I heard something behind me before backing out, why didn't I look..._

Pietro was running. He was running from the people he knew and his problems. Running always helped him figure things out. It made everything make sense when he ran. "I could not have hit Anna on purpose, I couldn't have...So why do I know I did?" He muttered to himself as he ran trying to make sense of what he had done.

Kurt

_I need to see Kitty..._

**BAMF- **"Kurt, what are you doing in my car? I'm on the way to the hospital you couldn't have, like, met me there," Kitty said amused at her blue friends sudden appearance.

"I heard about Anna, how's she doing?"

"She's a lot better than she could be the doctor's day it would've been worse if Pietro hadn't stopped when he drove over the kid's roller skates. As it is he hit her, but she'll be okay...I need her to be okay, Kurt."

"I know Kitty, she'll be fine. She's got her mother's spirit," Kurt comforted Kitty as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.


	6. The End

Anna

_She has to be alright..._

Lance was sitting across from Kitty holding her hand waiting on the doctor. She had said that there had been some change in Anna's condition, but had either scatter-brainedly or intentionally had not informed them of whether the change was good or not. So Lance sat with Kitty and tried to comfort her the best way that he knew how. While they were sitting in silence he was trying to come up with a plan to murder Pietro, but he had yet to come up with anything painful enough. What Logan had told him days before made sense. If Pietro got rid of Kitty's constant reminder of Lance, maybe she would stay with him.

What News?

_Please, let it be good..._

Kitty looked up at Lance glad to know he was there for her. She studied his face. He looked almost nothing like his daughter, but there temperament's were exactly the same. When Anna was upset she'd let you know, and come to think of it her eyes sort of rolled back into her head when she got angry. Kitty grinned thinking about it. _I have a mini Avalanche._ As she thought harder she realized that all the things that made Anna precious to her were all a part of Lance to. She looked at him and waited for him to meet her eyes. When he finally did she whispered to him, "I love you." His eyes grew wide and he drew her into an enormous hug. She grinned as he whispered the same three words back to her.

"Miss Pryde, I believe you wanted to speak to me," Dr. Grey stated.

You Don't Deserve Me

_She deserves better..._

Pietro ran to the hospital. He needed to see Kitty. He had to tell her to be with Lance. He had a temper, but at least he could control it somewhat. _I just have to stay away from her, or I'll hurt her just like I hurt Anna._ He ran to the front doors of the hospital and then decided that he'd better walk or risk being thrown out. Mutants still freaked most people out. After asking the receptionist for Anna Pryde's room number he walked to it. The first thing he saw as he entered the waiting area for the floor disconcerted him. He saw Kitty hugging Lance and crying all over him. Probably bad timing, but he had to do this. "Kitty," he began slowly and watched her turn to face him. "I need to speak with you."

The Reaction

_Why the hell does he want to talk to her..._

Lance watched as Kitty walked to Pietro. Then he walked to Dr. Grey knowing that Kitty could keep Pietro away from her if things got out of hand. "Thank you for taking such good care of our daughter."

"It's nothing really it's the reason I wanted to be a pediatrician in the first place."

"Now, that she's starting to come out of her coma can we see her?"

"If her mother is alright with it both of you can see her after I give her the meds."

"I can't thank you enough."

The End

_That certainly made things easier..._

Kitty watched Pietro leave and then turned back to Lance. "Dr. Grey said we can see her now." She nodded in a bit of a daze. "What did Speedy want?"

"He wanted to break things off with me, he said something about having a cruel streak that wouldn't die." Kitty walked into the hospital room with Lance and started crying again at the sight of her little girl sitting up in the bed.

"Mommy, why are you sad," the little voice asked.

"I think Mommy's crying because she's happy," Lance whispered to his daughter. "And if it's alright with you, I want to make her even happier."

"How?"

"You promise to keep it a secret?" Anna nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm gonna ask Mommy to marry me as soon as you get better enough to take home." Anna squealed and Kitty looked over at the two of them. "You'll find out soon," Lance promised.

Numbeh 013- Thanks as always for the review! I'm so glad you've enjoyed the story so far and I hope you loved the ending!

xX Juno Xx- Glad you think it's perfection! Hope you aren't too dissappointed that it's finished though!

artistic-angel825- Thanks for the birthday wishes it was nice until my mom had an unholy fit, the whole story's kinda sad for Pietro. I might have to write anther one where he gets the girl to apologize, but don't get your hopes up I write as ideas come to me and good ones are rare!

felinefairy100- Well, here's what happened. Hope I cleaned up the mess enough for you to understand it. Leave me your e-mail address in a review if you want me to answer any questions though- that goes for all of you!

Evil Lobster Girl- Lance isn't going to kill him, but he seriously considered it. Now Pietro just wants to kill himself, but no worries the speed demon won't in this story- Trust me I know I wrote it. LOL.

MarvelGirl09- Hope you're happy with Kitty's choice, and Anna will make a full recovery. I promise!

So, it's finished. I'm sorry if y'all were expecting a 20 chapter story, but I can barely read those, much less write one. Besides I felt the story was getting to be a teeny bit repetitive and we can't have that, now can we? Thanks for all the reviews and if you read the ending please tell me what you thought! Personally, I think the ending is a bit weak, but maybe that's simply because I wrote it? let me know!!!!!!


End file.
